


First Time

by Babamacska



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Best Friends, Developing Friendships, EWW Gabriel Agreste, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babamacska/pseuds/Babamacska
Summary: Getting to know your crime-fighting superhero counterpart presents a lot of different scenarios. Some awkward, some funny, some upsetting. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir are glad they get to share a lot of firsts with their partner though.Each chapter is a new theme (varying lengths).





	1. The first time she sees him

**Author's Note:**

> Just having some fun. I love these two.  
> Enjoy!

The first time she sees him, she is thankful that she isn’t alone in this. She’s just a teenage girl, her biggest worries should be about love, school, the pimple that popped up overnight, and fashion designs and icons. Not necessarily in that order. He seems very confident and sure in what he’s doing, compared to her regular clumsy self. She doesn’t know why she, of all people, has been chosen to be a superhero. She doesn’t know why she must fight this giant rock thing, who was her classmate Ivan a couple of minutes ago.

She can barely get her yoyo to work properly and her coordination is all wrong, she has a hard time remembering everything that Tikki has told her. She plays their conversation over and over again in her head.

Her outfit is bright red with black spots, and she feels like it makes her a giant target.

Her partner is loud and has a blinding smile, he flirts and shows off, he stands tall and towers over her. Is he older? Is he her age? He’s dressed in all black. He looks like a cat, with the ears, tail, and eyes to match.

His eyes. She has to do a double take the first time she sees him, because they aren’t human. They’re green. Really, really green. The whites of his eyes are green, his iris is a slightly different shade of green and his pupal is oval-shaped and vertical. She knows that isn’t normal, but he doesn’t seem bothered by it.

 He seems to know what he’s doing, so she doesn’t feel bad about deciding to give up the Miraculous to Alya. Alya seemed interested in all of this stuff, she would make a great superhero. This black cat guy didn’t need her to get in the way.

However, she doesn’t get the chance to give away the earrings, because they apparently never fixed the problem the first time. They forgot a step. The second time around she feels surer in what she must do. What they need to do, because they’re a team. She notices that her partner isn’t as on top of things as she had originally thought. He’s still very good, but she sees the clumsiness and the eagerness to act before thinking. It occurs to her, as she purifies the akuma and fixes their lovely city of Paris, that he’s just as new to this as she is.

 This is his first time too. He looks just as happy as he did earlier, he doesn’t seem fazed by the fact that she witnessed him fumble. When he offers her his fist to her she knocks her own against it, and his smile is contagious.

She realizes they did pretty good for two strangers who were thrown into the unknown without much warning, and she decides there in that moment that she wants to stick around for all that this has to offer. She can do it with him by her side.


	2. The first time he broke a bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! i'm going through my list of first time prompts.   
> Enjoy!

Adrien was happy. He was happy, and he hadn't been happy in a long time, probably since his mother disappeared. He wouldn't lie, he missed her a lot. It was very strange to have someone there your whole life, who loved you and devoted so much time in their life to yours, only to wake up the next day and they were gone. He wasn't sure where she went, and he still found himself wondering at times. He liked to think that she ran away somewhere warm and beautiful, met someone and fell in love again. As difficult as that was for him to think about, it could explain why she wasn't around. Plus, it was better than the alternatives he could think of, kidnapped, in a terrible accident and in a coma, or murdered.

He was finally able to start getting used to her not being there. Sometimes thinking of her brought tears to his eyes and it still hurt, but it was better than the constant hysterical sobbing he had done followed by the lighter tears and dark moods and thoughts. Looking back, he had gone through some very dark times those first few months after she went missing. There were days he couldn't get out of bed or couldn't find the strength to talk to other people. Being so isolated in his house didn't help matters much.

However, he was much better off than his father. His father barely talked to him these days, worked himself to the bone, and never left the house. He had become overly protective of him since his mom disappeared. The lock down on his freedom helped to crush his spirit and lead to his drastic plan to slip out of the house to try and enroll himself in the local school, Collège Françoise Dupont. Chloé went there. He missed Chloé. She was his childhood friend and if anyone would know what it felt like to have a mother ripped from their life so suddenly it was her. Granted her mother had simply moved away for her career, but he had the memory of the girl crying just as hard and for just as long as he did.

His father's new-found protectiveness didn't allow for that though. He saw her in passing here and there, but not much.

Convincing his father to let him go to school was the start of being happy again. The fact that it coincided with being given his miraculous and becoming a real-life superhero was simply a coincidence. A very happy coincidence. School offered new friends and scenery, new experiences that opened him back up to the good things life had to offer. Being Chat Noir gave him a new partner, though he was tentative to say friend, and an opportunity to help others. He also had super powers and that was pretty cool. Plagg was nice to talk to also but a handful sometimes, though he would be happier without all the stinky cheese.

He was maybe a little too happy and excited to be Chat Noir. It's only been a month and a half so far and he was thinking that he was getting a hang of things by now. Ladybug and he were starting to finally sync up rather nicely, and he knew it couldn't be that much longer until they were close enough to be considered friends. Then from there boyfriend and girlfriend. He could dream. She had stopped giving him the side eye whenever he laid out his best puns, so it was only a matter of time.

And that was where he found himself at the moment. Being Chat Noir. Specifically Fighting an akuma with his Lady and throwing puns out where he could and laughing as he went. They were good at this, he thought. He was about to voice this to the spotted heroine next to him when she interrupted him.

"Chat, look out!" but it was too late. He felt rather then saw the hit to his chest. It knocked the breath from his body and propelled him toward the ground. He landed hard enough that the pavement beneath him shattered. His eyes were screwed shut and the world around him buzzed as he laid there completely still. He tried to take a breath, but he couldn't get his lungs to cooperate with him. A few more attempts had him gasping like a fish out of water as his body kicked into working properly. Sound flooded back in and he could hear Ladybug yelling. He couldn't make out the words because a pain flared in his chest. Causing him to cough, only to hurt more. What a terrible circle of pain. Once it subsided he tried to move, or crawl. Whatever got him out of this Chat sized crater. Moving was worse, and he grit his teeth against the pain. Oh god, was something in his chest moving? It felt like something was moving. He stood and contemplated that it felt more lose really. Something was loose in his chest. That didn't seem good. He tensed as a stabbing pain followed every breath.

His eyes found Ladybug trading blows with the akuma. She looked very angry. He had to help her finish this fight. The akuma that they were up against was putting up a real fight and had enhanced strength and some anger problems. He wasn't sure who they were, or what they were akumatized over, they weren't in a talkative mood. But that was okay because he was chatty enough for them both.

Hey! Another pun. His laugh came out as more of a wheeze and was unsurprisingly followed by pain.

He had to push through this. Tears stung the edges of his eyes as he forced himself to move. Grabbing his baton, he was able to get up to the roof the akuma and his Lady were currently on. Ladybug noticed him.

"Chat, stay back. I can handle this alone." He frowned. His Lady shouldn't have to, that was the point of partners wasn't it.

There! That was his opening. He darted forward, ignoring the agonizing fire in his chest as the akuma turned toward Ladybug, exposing his back to the feline hero. He grabbed him from behind and held on as tightly as he could to the akuma's arms, pulling them back and clasping his hands behind the akuma's neck. He strained to hold them, and could feel his hands slipping already, but Ladybug grabbed the wrist band off his wrist before he broke free of the hold. Tearing it in half, he watched a small butterfly come out of it, which was still a little weird to him.

She purified it and the akuma in his arms became a person again. He let him go and made his way to his Lady, an arm wrapped protectively around his chest. She ran toward him and started to make frantic gestures to him.

"Your hurt. What were you thinking? Are you okay? I mean obviously you aren't okay, but you know what I mean. I was so scared, you weren't moving, and you wouldn't answer me." All the words tumbled from her and he could barely keep up.

"I had to help. Besides, cats have nine lives, so you don't need to worry about this one." Adrien winked and tried to point to himself but doubled over when he jostled himself too much. Ladybug looked on unimpressed. Honestly, he wasn't actually sure about that nine lives thing. Maybe he should ask Plagg when he got home. Oh no! how was he supposed to hide this from his Father? What would he say. Maybe he could convince him he fell down the stairs.

Lady bug snapped him out of his thoughts when she laid a hand on his shoulder. Gently.

"I think you have a broken rib." Yeah that sounded about right. He'd never had a broken rib before, but the pain every time he breathed, stood, turned, or moved in general, probably pointed to a broken rib. That could explain the feeling of something loose inside him. Like a loose tooth, he wondered if there was a rib fairy that left money under children's pillow after they lost a rib.

Great, now he was delusional.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"I'll deal with this and then let me take you to a hospital." He may not have known her that long, but he knew an order when he heard one. This was not a topic he could argue her on. He nodded. Looking back to the akuma victim he saw they had already left the scene, probably using the fire escape. At least they didn't have to worry about that too.

He heard his Lady cast her miraculous ladybug and a magical swarm of ladybugs fixed the damage around the city. It was strange how fast Paris got used to that.

He felt better after that though. Actually, he felt great. He felt his chest and twisted around and jumped up and down. Nothing. He laughed, no pain. He could breathe, no pain.

"Hey! You fixed me!" Ladybug's face lit up in a bright smile. She hugged him as tight as she could, and they laughed together.

"I didn't know that would work."

"I'm glad it did. I was having an internal melt-down over what I was going to tell my Father. Probably also internal bleeding." She shoved him and rolled her eyes. Looking thoughtful she spoke.

"Your right though, I never even considered how an injury could affect our civilian lives. I guess it makes sense that it got fixed with everything else though, and now we know for in the future." She pounded her grasped hand into her open palm, as if to punctuate her words.

"I recommend trying to avoid getting smashed into the ground in the future, because it hurts." She smiled and reached out with her fist and he gladly tapped his against hers.

"Pound it!"

They parted ways and he ran back to his room where he was supposed to be practicing his piano. He de-transformed and Plagg flew directly toward the cheese that he kept hidden from his Father and Nathalie. He sat on his bed and watched the tiny black cat stuff his face. Yeah, being Chat Noir was awesome, and while now he knew about the negative side to it, he wouldn't give it up. It still made him happy. And he wouldn't give that up for the world.

However, it sucked that he couldn't talk to, or tell, anyone about it. His first broken bone and he couldn't even brag to Nino about it.


	3. The first time they talked about being Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug learns that being Chat Noir affects her partner in some strange ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

As Ladybug, Marinette could do a lot of things. She had enhanced strength and senses that allowed her to do things that she wouldn’t normally be able to do in her day to day life as a civilian. She had also noticed that being Ladybug had allowed her civilian self to shape up a bit too. She could run a couple miles before she ran out of breath and gym class was so much easier. Also, abs. She was more muscular then she’d ever been. Her reflexes had also improved a lot, unfortunately not enough that she wasn’t still klutzy.

It was, overall, great.

The only person she realized she could talk to about it with was her partner, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to start a conversation like that. They were partners, they fought akuma together and that was about it. They had very recently decided to try patrolling the city together, and while it was nice, it wasn’t entirely comfortable. They didn’t really talk about things other then akuma, Hawkmoth, and Chat Noir flirting with her. It never got personal, and she wasn’t sure if talking about it would cross an unspoken line. Even Chat, who loved to talk, and often asked personal questions, never seemed to expect an answer and never offered personal conversation or information. So, she was equal parts relieved and surprised when her partner was the one to broach the subject.

They were on a patrol and she had stopped to watch the sun as it set, and Chat settled next to her, about an arm’s length away. She could see him watching her from the corner of her vision. She expected one of his usually flirty remarks, but it never came. Instead it was quiet and slightly awkward. She was sure it was only awkward because Chat was fidgeting. He clearly had something to say, but for whatever reason, wouldn’t speak. She finally turned to look at him and took in the way he worried his lip and picked at his hands. She figured she should say something before he exploded, but before she could he spoke.

“Do you ever – “He cut himself off abruptly and looked down to the street below them, watching the people go by. His face scrunched up and she waited for him to continue. “Have you noticed any changes with yourself?” He finally blurted.

“What?”

“Sorry! That came out…wrong.” His face started to turn slightly red and he wouldn’t look at her. “I meant, since becoming Ladybug, have you noticed any changes in yourself, like as a civilian.” Ladybug felt a flood of relief leave her. She hadn’t realized she had been carrying all of that with her until now. They probably should have talked about this sooner. They were in this together after all.

“Yeah. I have.  I’m more in shape now and my coordination is a lot better. By a lot.” She spread her arms apart as far as they’d go to give him a scale of how much ‘a lot’ was. “I’m surprised no one has seemed to notice.” She wasn’t sure how her parents hadn’t noticed the change in her. Maybe they had, but just didn’t think it was necessary to talk about it with her, maybe they chalked it down to puberty.

Apparently, by the confused look on her partner’s face, this wasn’t the kind of response that he had been expecting.

“Well, yeah. I get these terrible headaches. My kwami said it was normal for newer users, because when I’m Chat Noir my hearing and vision is so different from my civilian self that when I de-transform I get headaches from the change.” He paused. “But uh…what about the other stuff?” Chat spoke slowly and cautiously, as if he was waiting for her to end the conversation for getting too personal. She couldn’t though, because now she was curious.

“What do you mean other stuff?” He squirmed a little under her gaze.

“You know,” he shrugged, “like the weirder stuff.” She narrowed her eyes at him looking him from head to toe, as if it would tell her what he was trying to say.

“I don’t know what your talking about.” She said tentatively. Had she misread the conversation? Had she honestly been so desperate to talk about the changes she’s had since becoming Ladybug that she had jumped on the first chance she got, regardless to what it was.

“Nevermind. Forget I asked.” He hopped up and stretched. “Let’s finish this route and get home.” Ladybug grabbed his tail and yanked on it before he could get too far from where she still sat. He made a yowling sound and fell back onto the roof.

“Oh no you don’t. Talk to me. What’s going on?” Chat Noir grabbed his tail back from her and ran his hand along it soothingly, and she briefly wondered if she had hurt him. He groaned and gave her a face.

“It’s nothing. Really!”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. You wouldn’t have brought it up if it was nothing.” He winced, and she couldn’t help but smirk. She hasn’t known him for long, but she knew him. He mumbled something under his breath. “You’re going to have to speak up.” He glared at her, his green eyes glowing in the fading light.

“I hissed at my father’s secretary.”

“You what?”

“You heard me!” He huffed and crossed his arms looking anywhere but her.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. She came out of nowhere and scared me.” He dropped his head into his hands, covering his face, but she could still see that the edges around his hands were red. “I hissed at my best friend the other day too. He bumped into me, and I wasn’t expecting it. I’m a freak.” She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not a freak.”

“I’ve also started knocking things off tables, and yesterday I chased a fly around my room for an hour.” He looked up at her, “my kwami said the headaches were normal and would go away with time. He didn’t say shit about the other stuff though. So, basically, yeah, I’m a freak.” She probably would have laughed if it wasn’t for the look on Chat’s face. He looked frustrated.

“Okay. So, it’s a little weird, but cats do things like that.”

 “Ladybugs eat aphids. Are you eating aphids?” No, she thought, she wasn’t. She didn’t have any side effects like Chat did. None that she could think of anyways. Maybe when the winter came around she would be more tired, but currently, everything was mostly the same.

“Cats eat mice. Are you eating mice?” It was a joke in response to his own witty retort, but she almost choked when he didn’t respond. “Oh my god Chat! Did you eat a mouse?” She leaned in and lowered her voice so that no one would hear them. However, there wasn’t anyone else on top of the office building they were currently sat on.

“NO! I just - fish - you know.” No, she really didn’t. “I’ve been eating a lot of raw fish. Happy?”

“Where are you-?” He cut her off.

“Sushi.”

“Oh.” She felt kind of bad for making him talk about it. He seemed embarrassed by the whole thing. He couldn’t look her in the eyes for very long and his face was an interesting shade of red, his whole body ridged with discomfort. “You should talk to your kwami about it. I know you’re upset about it, but I’m sure it’s perfectly normal like the headaches. Maybe it’ll all go away with time too.” She nudged him to gain his attention. When that didn’t work she took his face between her hands to make sure he was looking at her. “I don’t think you’re a freak, and even if other people do, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” He smiled, and she let go of him. “I think we should talk more often. I mean, the only people we can talk to about being Ladybug and Chat Noir is our kwami and each other. We need to get things off our chests every now and then.” He hummed in thought.

“I agree. You have no idea how long I’ve been keeping that to myself. I wish you were eating aphids though.” Ladybug punched him in the shoulder and laughed.


	4. crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug was sure her partner was the happiest person in all of Paris, and if anyone was bound to end up crying it would be her. They don't know each other very well yet, but their trying, and they would get there someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For YokaiShinari  
> First time seeing each other cry (This is going to end up being a two-parter with a chapter focusing on Ladybug too)  
> I Hope you enjoy it!!

Marinette was certain that her life was a hot mess 24/7. She knew it, her parents knew it, her friends knew it, she wouldn’t be surprised if the customers at the bakery knew it, but worst of all Adrien probably knew it.

With school, designing, working with her parents, and friends, she was always so busy. Now she could add being a superhero to the list. Life was really good right now - really it didn’t get any sweeter, but it certainly also didn’t get any less chaotic.

While it was not the most ideal that she could have hoped for, everything worked out pretty well. She still found the time to do the things that she loved.

 And honestly, she kind of loved being Ladybug too.

 She hadn’t been so sure at first, but she’s used to all of it now and it feels so amazing to be helping the city in the ways she can. Every time she feels the victory of another akuma defeated she knows it’s only a matter of time before they take down Hawkmoth. The confidence she has in herself as a hero is great. She has always been a confident person but being Ladybug has just amplified it. The powers are cool and fun to test out, she’s really starting to get a hang of lucky charm. Her yo-yo skills have improved a lot.

So yeah, she’s a hot mess, but it’s all working really well so far, and she doesn’t have any complaints. She thought her partner had felt the same way.

Chat Noir was a major goof ball and an incredibly kind boy. She has certainly come to love him something fierce in their short time together. She would never tell him that though, it would just give him ideas, because yes, she loved him, but not the same way he loved her. His insistent flirting was kind of off putting at first, then kind of annoying, now it’s expected (but still annoying). She wouldn’t have stuck with it if it wasn’t for him, and he doesn’t even know how grateful she is to him about it.

And how grateful she continues to be as he continues to fight by her side. Always smiling, always cracking jokes. Yeah, he didn’t always have the best timing, and sure he didn’t seem to be able to always read the room, but his optimism is her lifeline somedays. The busy days, where she thinks she’s had it up to here and just wants to curl up in bed and cry her eyes out. Or sleep for 24 straight hours.

It hadn’t occurred to her that Chat got overwhelmed sometimes too. Why would it? He was so happy all the time.

So, she had been surprised to find him hunched over on top of a building with a rather nice view of the tower one night. She had gone out for a run, to relax and maybe think over some ideas for her next design. She hadn’t really been expecting him, but it was nice to see him, so she moved in his direction and plopped down next to the black cat.

“Hey you!” She punched his shoulder and he swayed to the side with the force of it.

“Hey.” She knew immediately that something wasn’t quite right. He was too quiet for one. Also, he hadn’t looked at her and had a cheesy one liner ready, and he didn’t give her his usual bright smile. She looked him over and didn’t see any obvious problems.

“Is everything all right?” It was always best to cut to the chase. He finally looked at her and his cheeks puffed up, right before he let it all out in a sigh.

“It’s fine.” Marinette could feel her face scrunch up. She didn’t need to see his ears tucked back close to his head to know it was a lie. It was clearly all over his face.

His eyes were a little puffy and watery, his nose was red and runny, and his voice shook just enough.

“Why are you crying?” She hadn’t meant to be so blunt, but she was shocked by this side of her partner she hadn’t seen before, it just came out.

“I’m not crying.” He said defensively, looking back out a head of them and wiping at his face.

“Okay…” She drew it out so that he’d know she didn’t believe that for a second.

They sat there for a while a silence.

As his shoulders started to quiver and he buried his face in his hands, she carefully shifted closer and rubbed his back.

She wasn’t sure what to do. She was always good at perking friends back up when they were down, but she didn’t know what was wrong, or enough about the boy sitting next to her to know what would make him feel better. Some jokes? Food?

It was a bit awkward. Sitting there and trying to comfort Chat Noir. A boy she knew, but not really. It didn’t feel right seeing him vulnerable like this.

She kept with her soft comfort and after only a few moments later the shaking stopped, and he took a nice deep breath through his nose and let it out, slow and controlled through his mouth. He rubbed his face vigorously and rolled his shoulders, knocking her hand off.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “I wasn’t expecting anyone else tonight. Thanks, I guess.”

“Of course.” HE would do the same for her. “Is everything okay, Chat?”

“Yeah, yeah. I was just due for a cry I think.” He gave her crooked smile with a flash of teeth. “Stressed out.” He offered as explanation. She hummed her agreement.

“It’s a lot, being a superhero, but it’s worth it. Don’t you think?” He laughed a small but genuine laugh.

“It is. I’m stressed about my civilian life though, it’s been a bit…crazy. Well, crazier than usual. I have a lot going on, it’s like trying to fit a weeks’ worth of work in each day.” He paused and bit his lip, tipping his head a little debating something she assumed. “My father’s been on my case about stuff lately.” She pursed her lips in irritation. She couldn’t tell if he was being honest about that last part or if it was a ploy to drop the conversation all together. He knew she would never cross the line into personal territory, like family. Talking about a crazy day sure, but never family. This was his way of telling her to back off. What a dirty little cheater.

“Well, I’m here in the future if you ever want to talk about anything.” She settled on. “You know I understand this double life better then anyone else does if you ever…in the future…you know.” He smiled.

“I know. I might just take you up on that someday.” _But not now_ , went unsaid.

“Good.” They sat a few moments longer in silence and then he offered her a goodnight and parted ways with her. She watched after him as he started to disappear in the distance. She was caught off guard tonight. She would dedicate a little more time in the future to working out Chats emotions, because she hadn’t seen this coming, and she really should have. Yet again she had only been thinking of herself, and not about Chat. If she was crazy busy, he was also crazy busy. He had school too, and friends and family and work, and superhero duties, he had other interests like her. He was dealing with it all too.

Next time she’d catch it before it happened, and she’d know how to cheer him up properly. Maybe he’d open up a little more, maybe she’d be the one to open up a little more. But it was still new, this superhero duo thing, and neither of them had all the answers yet (if they ever would), and they really only saw each other a handful of times a month, for a short time.

 They were good partners, but they could be better.  

In the mean time they could both be hot messes.

She made a mental note that food worked as a mood lifter when an akuma attack the next day and she grabbed a quick doggie bag of treats from the bakery before rushing out the door in the direction of Hawkmoths latest creation. She chucked the bag at him, and he scarfed them down before the akuma could even blink. He gave her a dazzling smile, like nothing ever happened and they got to work.

She loved that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a message with a first scenario that you wanna see! I have a few already in my head but I could always use more.


End file.
